From UCLA to JWCC
by Dalukes
Summary: Lowery and Vivian may have had humble beginnings, but soon they embarked on an adventure terrifying and exhilarating at the same time. Meet the two Control Center workers and their story – before and after the incident at Isla Nublar. T to be safe. Possible Lowery/Vivian if I feel like it. Rights to Universal and JP/JW respective owners.
1. Chapter 1

**I haven't seen many fics between Lowery and Vivian on this site. I'd imagine that's because Vivian shot him down in that hilarious scene near the end. So I've written this fic with the intent of Lowery being shkt down in mind. Tell me if you want me to continue.**

 **Hold on to your butts.**

* * *

Lowery remembered the first time he met Vivian.

It was their second year at UCLA. Both had taken an early liking to technology, so much to the point that they both majored in the same type of engineering and technology.

He had been out of class, done for the day. She was hurrying to her last of the day, hands full and eyes worried.

Lowery saw this, not as an attempt to rub off on someone, but as an opportunity to show kindness. He approached her softly as she sat on a bench, tired from running halfway across campus. She was still holding quite a few books and papers with her.

She hadn't been expecting him to ask.

She had passed by hundreds of people just like her: knowing where they needed to go and wanting to get there fast. It was in the human nature, she knew.

But as soon as she saw that one guy in the glasses stop and look at her, almost debating whether to do as she did or to help her, she knew someone was about to break that boundary.

He had been quiet and caring. "May I help you with your books, miss?"

She remembered how sincere he was, and really felt bad for shooting him down. "No, I've got it, thank you."

There was a few seconds of silence and awkwardness. She looked at him, expectant for him to leave so she could carry on with her day and her life. He just stared at the books covering the small woman's lap.

"I'm sorry, miss," he stated, "but there's no way you'll be able to carry all of those books all the way to where you're going. The nearest classroom's a quarter of the mile away."

And then he picked up half of her books.

She should have been astonished and disgusted by the fact that this man, who was not clean-shaven nor looked like he had a good looking apartment, was helping her do something she could fine well do by herself.

But she wasn't.

Instead, she stood up, involuntarily breathing a sigh of relief at how seemingly light the pile of books had become. She remembered smiling at him, before casually starting to walk in the direction of her next class.

It took him a second to recover from the paralyzation caused by those pearly whites. He'd never seen anything so... pure before in his life.

He hurried to catch up with her.

They talked for a while, mainly about college and how much work sucked. They shared a few laughs, and before they knew it, they were in front of the building.

She turned to him, still smiling. He grinned back.

"Thanks for carrying my books..." She hadn't caught his name.

"Lowery." He stated, handing her the books. "Lowery Cruthers."

She smiled and returned the favor. "Vivian Krill."

Normally she would have laughed at such a nerdy name. But this guy did what Brad never did.

He was a gentleman.

It didn't take long for them to set up little dates.

She'd suggest places like the local Dairy Queen and he the zoo. It was weird, yes, but the two became friends faster than anyone would have expected. It almost became normal to go to underwhelming places and call it good.

It never bothered her. They'd have casual talks every once and a while.

"Lowery, why don't you shave?"

"Uh, what?"

"I asked why you don't ever shave."

"Uh, I don't know. I try to, I guess my day just gets too fast and I don't have any time."

"That's a load of bull."

"Hey, it'd be hard for you, too!"

"I doubt that."

Conversations like this carried the two, and while it made Vivian laugh a lot, it made Lowery happy to finally have a girl in his life.

Even if that meant insulting his facial hair.

* * *

He'd rushed over to her apartment when he'd gotten the job offer.

She remembered how happy he was, how excited and joyous. She couldn't help but jump around, too.

"I got a job offer from Simon Masrani." He stated, trying to keep any amount of cool he had.

Vivian knew how much that meant to him. Masrani had announced that last week a new project of his, which was a reboot of John Parker Hammond's old idea of Jurassic Park.

Lowery had way passed the point where he told Vivian his interest in dinosaurs and Jurassic Park's failure.

Now he was being offered a job at one that wouldn't fail. It was a dream job to him.

"Really?" Vivian had shared his excitement. "But why you?"

Lowery jumped up and down more. "I don't know! I signed up for a job, with all of my info, and he contacted me himself and told me I got the job!"

Vivian loved it. Her friend now had a job that he'd wanted since he was six years old.

But for some reason there was a nagging pain near the back of her stomach.

She didn't want him to leave.

"Are there more job offers?" She asked, trying to be inconspicuous.

Lowery's face glowed with excitement. "Yeah! There's quite a few in the control room, where I'm working. You could apply there!"

It took her less than 20 minutes to apply and 30 to be accepted.

She too hopped around for joy when Masrani's second in command, some woman named Dearing, accepted her personally into the staff. What were the odds of that? That two people from the same university, let alone being friends, were both accepted a job at the same place tons of miles away.

He then took her to a restaurant, a good one this time, and bought the food. This was a special night.

She remembered how nice he looked in a polo and jeans. He even shaved just for her.

Neither of them would remember what happened during that night at the restaurant. Neither of them remembered holding hands or talking about their future as friends.

They wouldn't remember Lowery taking a sleeping Vivian back to her house.

The only thing she remembered was one thing.

She and Lowery needed a plane ticket to Costa Rica.


	2. Chapter 2

**Let the show continue! More stuff from this! We've got a little blossoming Lowery/Vivian here, as well as them getting their job and meeting their boss in Claire Dearing. Lowery's as giddy as a schoolgirl.**

 **Enjoy. Reviews are appreciated, thank you!**

* * *

Lowery enjoyed the plane ride. Rather, he enjoyed sleeping on the plane ride down to Costa Rica. The ride from San Diego to the southeastern side of the island was uneventful to him.

For Vivian, it was a completely different story.

She was deathly afraid of heights. She insisted an aisle seat, and Lowery was gracious enough to allow her that. As well as his hand for when she applied her vice grip, that of which lasted the entire plane ride.

Lowery didn't complain.

She finally released her breath when they landed down on the Costa Rican airport. But not Lowery's hand. That she held until her feet were back on solid, nonmetal ground.

They were guided to a special ferry south of the island, directed directly towards the cloud island itself.

Lowery was hysterical. He was going to Jurassic Park. This was his childhood dream. He'd heard of the park through the Internet, and fueled by his love of dinosaurs, a new Jurassic Park became his drive. He wanted it; no, lusted it. It was his life.

Not really. But close enough.

He stood near the front of the ferry as it approached Cloud Island. Isla Nublar.

Vivian stood next to him, happy for her friend. Her smile showed it.

Within twenty minutes they arrived at the still-under-construction Jurassic World. Lowery lagged behind Vivian, marveling at all of the attractions—on Main Street.

Eventually, Vivian got tired of waiting, grabbing Lowery's arm with one hand and her tablet with the email describing details in the other.

She made her way to the control center. Lowery, who had lagged behind, finally caught up, disappointed in the lack of dinosaurs.

"Why are we here?" He asked, a bit out of place.

She gave him a look. "Did you not read the email, stupid?"

Lowery racked his mind... or faked to. Of course he remembered the email. He wasn't stupid.

"Yes. We've got to meet Ms. Dearing. Do you know what time it is?"

Vivian checked her watch. Right on time.

"This woman is very schedule oriented..." Lowery pointed out subtly as they entered the large building.

Inside there was a hallway leading to a few rooms. Two or three of those rooms had 'no access' signs plastered on them. Entering the final room on the right, the two were blown away.

The room was very large, with the east wall being covered in computer screens, one of which held a quite large area devoted to a map of Isla Nublar. It depicted a few enclosures, Main Street, and an ever-shrinking restricted zone no one was allowed in near the north side of the island. The room was very dark aside from the computer screens and random lights.

Sitting at the head of the room, near the back, was a redheaded woman with an almost bowl-like haircut wearing white.

Monochromatic white, Lowery noticed. Seemed like a woman any man would want to be around.

She turned around, her pale face lighting up. "Oh, are you two the new workers for today?"

Lowery nodded with a smile, while Vivian rechecked the tablet to be sure, nodding afterward.

The woman smiled. "Good. Mr. Cruthers, Miss Krill. Welcome to Jurassic World. My name is Claire Dearing, I am the manager here at Jurassic World."

Lowery smiled ear to ear and shook her hand eagerly. "Miss Dearing, I'm very thankful that you've given us these jobs here at Jurassic World. You know, I've always wanted to work here."

Claire did not alter her face from a business smile. Lowery felt the cold shoulder, his smile dropping.

"Thank you, Mr. Cruthers, but from now on I expect a business attitude from this 'dream job.'" She responded. Then, without a word, she turned to Vivian.

"Miss Krill?" She asked expectantly. Vivian shook her hand.

"Welcome to Jurassic World. Oh! You two just be very eager to know where you're working, right?" Claire asked, Lowery and Vivian both nodding eagerly.

She turned and gestured to two desks. One had a few computers next to each other, while another had a single laptop and an intercom-looking system.

They were right next to each other.

Lowery's face lit up, revealing how excited he was to be working next to his best friend... at his dream job. Vivian's smile grew larger than it was previously. Much larger.

"Miss Krill, you will work the staff's intercom communications and operations system, and Mr. Cruthers will be working as head manager of technologies here at Jurassic World." Claire explained, gesturing to the respective desks.

"Given your histories and personal information," Claire continued, "we decided these jobs were best for by you and were the best fit for you."

"Th-thank you, Ms. Dearing." Vivian stuttered, reveling silently in the situation.

"No," Claire rebutted, all business, "call me Claire. You two are some of my head employees now."

She turned to leave the room. "Don't lose that respect," she toned with a hint of finality.

Lowery turned to Vivian slowly. She did the same.

"I guess we're head workers now." Lowery stated.

Vivian agreed. Seconds later, her eyes widened and she became uneasy. "I forgot to discuss salaries!"

Lowery smiled. "No worries. That's for tomorrow. Tonight, we've got to unpack. It's day one of the rest of our lives, you know."

She nodded with a grin. Day one.

Her grin fell once she saw that Lowery was emptying the contents of a small bag onto the desk, rearranging little dinosaur figurines into "a perfect little ecosystem."

Her best friend really was a child. In more ways than just playing with toys and wearing a poor-taste Jurassic Park shirt to "meet-the-boss" day.

She shook it off. She really did need to unpack. Those apartments wouldn't become home by themselves.


End file.
